Some wounds never heal
by Fragile Memories
Summary: In modern day a sickening world lay before him at the hospital. One child in desperate need of his services, unaware of what the child will do for him. Meant to be a sweet friendship/brotherly sort of one-shot.


**Believe it or not I got the inspiration for this while I was weeding the garden thinking about a Code Lyoko fan fiction I want to write. Which I will attempt to do, get a oneshot CL fan fiction up, and work on my other Fragile Dreams fan fiction- Ruins of the Moon anyway... I'd rather scrap and potentially restart the other one... we'll see. (I've got art and other stuff to work on, not to mention my actual job where my schedule is all over the place. My schedule is nuts sometimes xp)**

**Doesn't mean anything will actually happen... within the next year. Just... I'm thinking about it and would like to do it eventually...**

**For the story, picture Seto at around eight as well.**

**Anyway, on to this story!**

Walking alongside brightly colored, animal printed walls that smiled back at all passerby's. Soft metal clicking rang out against the shiny tile floor. A teenage boy with black hair was making his usual rounds at the children's Christian hospital he was assigned to. After all he was only programmed to console the sick and dying children who lived there. It would be a hard job if not for the fact that he was a robot unable to fathom the idea of emotions, right? That was what he always figured about himself, never questioning it or wondering about a deeper meaning to his life.

So many children passed through those large front doors, greeted by the many workers with their vague smiles and pristine white clothes. more children entered, breathing, alive, aware, then what exited though.

Today he was sent to room 316, a young newcomer who was in desperate need of some cheering up. Knocking lightly on the jungle stained door before entering. The paint belonging to the room was a similar soothing jungle scenario. Designed with a cheerful hippo and some silly monkeys plastered to the walls. Yellow eyes then turned to the bed where a small figure of sunset hair clutched his knees tightly and silently wept.

Scanning the chart that hung on the bed frame, learning why this child was here letting it dissolve into his circuits. Placing himself on the bed, indenting the mattress next to this child. Carefully running his fingers through his surprisingly soft auburn hair.

"Hey, my name is Crow." Hopeful violet eyes drenched in tears looked up to C.R.O.W. "Wanna tell me yours?"

There was soothing comfort emitting from his words while his free hand starting wiping away the salty liquid. A few whimpering sniffles escaped his lips and his eyes examined the black haired teen beside him.

"S-Seto..." Timidity was evident, his nerves settled a bit as C.R.O.W.'s warm smile spread upon his lips.

Unhinging his arms from himself and throwing them over C.R.O.W. instead who was taken by surprise. The little boy's body heat warming up his cold metal being.

"I'm... scared... I don't... I don't wanna be here!" The child's muscles tensed as his fear evolved into hysteria.

Tenderly rubbing Seto's back, allowing him to soak his shirt. "Seto, all these people here just want to help you. They have your best interest at heart." Silence fell upon the room as C.R.O.W. continued to stroke Seto's shaking back motherly.

Seto's frail voice cracked through the silence. "Umm... Crow?"

"Yes?"

"Why is your name Crow?"

Stunned by the question. No one ever asked about him, and he never told anyone the meaning of his name unless he absolutely had to. Though having such a strange name he sometimes thought more of the children would succumb to their curious nature and ask him about it.

Hearing the meaning coming from his own mouth stung. It managed to make him feel less of a person than he already was. Lacking the main human qualities made caused him to wonder what it even was that allowed for him to greet and comfort the young sick. Feeling alive was all he wanted, even if he never would truly be. His processors allowed him to obtain specified emotions. One being a deep concern for the children he got along so well with.

Seto noticed the spaced out look appearing on C.R.O.W's face. Thinking he said something he was not suppose to. "I-I'm s-sorry..."

Sadness played through his quaking tongue. C.R.O.W., soared back to reality at this.

"Huh? Um... no it's fine, I just... never expect anyone to ask me about that." A quick uneasy chuckle interrupted his speech. "It stands for children's response and welcoming. I'm not actually human Seto..." Young Seto tried to wrap his brain around this. How could he not be when he looked and acted just like one as he understood. Robots were not suppose to care, as far as he knew, but he felt so much of it coming from him- despite just meeting C.R.O.W. To him, C.R.O.W. was human enough.

Breaking free of his thoughts C.R.O.W's voice perpetrated his ears again, a sweet but serious tone entwined in his speech. "Seto, I have to ask you a serious question now. Do you know why your here?"

Tears began to refill at the edges of his eyes. "No..." Barley breaking above a whispering tone. Taking the youths soft cheeks in his hands, lifting his face to look directly into fearful purple eyes.

"Seto, you have cancer." Seto was not sure how to response to this. Eyes flailing across the room as if a desperate attempt to understand. "When your family gets-"

"No!" Seto's sudden outburst shot at C.R.O.W. like a jolt of electricity. "No one's going to come!" Tossing himself away from C.R.O.W. to the cliff of the bed.

"Why would you say that Seto?" Silence.

"Seto?" Two spaghetti thin arms released their stronghold on the bed sheets, gravity taking them over. Eyes averting their gaze to the floor. "Do you want to talk about it?" Nothing. "I'm sorry Seto. I didn't mean to upset you." C.R.O.W. counted a win when the child looked back at him.

For the next hour the two were on good terms again. C.R.O.W. was doing his job of getting Seto comfortable and lifting his spirits. Youthful giggling had rang out in the room.

"Seto, I've got to go visit some of the other kids." Placing a hand on top of Seto's. "I promise you, I'll be back tomorrow. I'll even bring you a little surpise." Seto's eyes immediately flickered with new expressions. One that told C.R.O.W. that he had peaked the child's curiosity.

"A surprise?"

"Yep, but you'll have to wait till tomorrow." Kissing the top of Seto's head. "See ya tomorrow then." A tiny hand waved shyly at C.R.O.W.

"Bye bye..."

Striding down the hallways to the next kid on his list for the day. The wheels of his brain on a carousel ride bringing him back to that fragile looking boy with the dull moonlight blue attire. Many children had reacted to him like that before, but this child was different. Even if their parents were not in their lives, they at least had someone to come and be with them. Then there was Seto, who was stirred into a panicky state at the mere mention of having visitors.

Worry washed over him, the boy's chart gave him no information on family. Is it possible the boy was abused and desired to avoid the family subject? Maybe no one paid attention to him? Perhaps even an orphan? Wait. Worry? Nervous? Is that what he's 'feeling' right now? Was he suppose to have these feelings? Being of nothing more than metal and fabric he never strayed from his creators path. Everything was always the same, he would visit a child, cheer them up, and be their friend. Never once was he able to attach himself to any of them in the past.

Nothing like this had risen up inside of him before. Could what he is feeling now have developed in his programming over time? Normally he was set on sympathetic, and optimistic. Now all these new senses were flooding his system as if they were updating themselves subconsciously. Dread still swirled inside him for Seto. but it managed to make him feel more human. The corners of his lips turned up slightly as he continued on his way.

By morning light C.R.O.W. returned to room 316. Knocking lightly on the door before entering. "Good morning Seto. How are you today?"

Noticing Seto's increased weary appearance he waltzed over as Seto reached out for him. One hand took his, the other held a plain purple box. "

Shall we pray first?" Seto nodded, his hair swinging in a chain reaction. Clasping their hands together and bowing their heads for a moment of silence.

"Dear heavenly Father, I pray that you will watch over and heal Seto-"

"And Crow too, Amen." C.R.O.W's eyes flew, Seto smiled shyly back at him.

"You are probably the sweetest kid I've ever met!" C.R.O.W. laughing softly aloud.

"Y-you're... my only friend..." As if C.R.O.W had just been shot with a tranquilizer dart he froze upon hearing those words. This child was like a maze, always having a turn to him, and it always led him back to a worrisome state still unsure of where the exit was, but he wanted to make this child happy. C.R.O.W. was at a loss with himself. So many new sensations surged inside him since he met this kid.

Someone once described love as a feeling of genuinely wanting to put someone ahead of themselves. To protect, care for, and not wanting to let them go. Realization struck him at this recollection, there was a brotherly love inside him reserved for only Seto. Hugging him closely, knowing this was way more than just another job for him now. C.R.O.W. was going to take on the duty of being the child's protector.

"Do you want your surprise now?" Gleeful eyes twinkled in anticipation. "I'll take that as a yes!"

Surrendering the box to Seto, the child looked at C.R.O.W. before attuning back to carefully restoring the purple covering to a brown box. Popping it open to reveal the contents. A violet rabbit came out, near perfect in hue to the child's delighted eyes. A simple necklace with a small Crow's feather adorned its neck.

"Thank you so much!" Unable to hold back his joy, casting him and his rabbit onto C.R.O.W. laughing.

Happy laughs quieted down. Seto's eyes stared at C.R.O.W.

"Crow? Can I ask you something?" Sadness melted back into his voice which troubled C.R.O.W."

Yeah, anything."

"Do you think... I'll make it out of here?"

C.R.O.W. bit his lip, he knew just as well as the doctors that they would not have a clue until they run their tests. At this point, nothing was for certain and the doctors were doubtful. But he knew that there was no way he wanted to send Seto into a frenzy by not knowing. Without hesitation C.R.O.W. spoke back up.

"I know you will be fine." Attempting to give a reassuring smile, he had not really lied to Seto, but he for sure had not given him the truth nor did he plan to right now. The child seemed far from convinced though.

"I'm really tired Crow..."

Helping Seto to lay back down, leaning in and kissing his forehead. Seto turned to his side facing the older boy. Cuddling his rabbit with half opened eyes.

"Get some sleep, I'll come back tomorrow."

Gently squeezing his hand before heading out. A soft voice whispered "I love you Crow..." Pausing at the door before finishing his leave. Seto closed his heavy eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

**So there we go, I considered adding a second chapter to be like the non Christian version, but then I decided that I wasn't going to bother. There's very little reference to it in there anyway. I'd appreciated no Christian based flaming. We all have our own beliefs and people shouldn't be knocked down, made fun of, or judged for what they choose to believe.**

**Anyway, hope everyone likes it! Or... something... yeah.**

**I feel like some of it sounded weird, or rushed or something. Let me know how the spacing was. I tried avoiding using large paragraphs and split up the dialogue hoping it wouldn't be so much of a pain to try and read through.**

**THey really need to find a better way to do things, I've got to relearn all this each time I try to update/start something... Course, I may just be an idiot who very rarely gets around to publishing/updating things...**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
